Human Computer
by TrekTech
Summary: Complete. A mysterious, intelligent vessel sends out a distress call. Voyager helps the ship, and the ship helps them in return. Along the way, the two ships must contend with others constant attempts to get the intelligent vessel.
1. Chapter 1

The Human Computer

By: TrekTech

Prologue

"This message is for any starships... Are shutting down. The... Briech in two... I need help. No life... Intelligent vessel. I... Stabalize the briech... Assistance."

"Harry, can you clear up that signal?" Janeway asked from her command station on Voyager's bridge.

"I'll try." Kim said.

"Captain, I have located the source of the signal. It is being transmitted from a ship approximately three lightyears from our current position." Tuvok said.

"Tom, set a course for that ship, maximum warp." Janeway said.

"Aye Captain." He said. Moments later, Voyager sped off.

"This message is for any starships within range of this transmission. My systems are shutting down. The antimatter containment field will briech in sixteen minutes. I need help. No life signs will be detected on me. I am an intelligent vessel. I can't stabalize the briech on my own. I need assistance." The signal was much clearer now, repeated again and again as the ship transmitted continuously.

"Captain, I think I can rerout power to the antimatter containment field. It's a temporary solution, but it'll work." Kim said.

"Do it Harry. Tuvok, hale the vessel." Janeway said.

"Channel open." Tuvok said.

"This is Captain Kathrine Janeway of the starship Voyager. We are going to try and stabalize your antimatter containment field." Janeway said.

"Thank you Captain Janeway. My core is going to briech in fifteen minutes, your assistance is appreciated. Wait... The field has stabalized now. Do you have an engineer you could send over to help me repair my power systems?" The ship responded.

"Yes, I'll send my cheef engineer over as soon as possible." Janeway said.

"Thank you, Captain. By the way, if you were wondering, my name is Kira." The ship said, then closed the channel.

I wonder what mystery we have today, Janeway thought as she told Torres to meet her in transporter room two. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:  
Before I get ahead of myself, let me explain a few things. 1, I am blind, so I may not be accurate on the visual aspect of Voyager, how it goes into warp, it's interior layout, and so on. 2, I do better at creating my own character, not writing a character's personality that has already been written. I will try to remain as in character as possible, but if I get out of character, you know why. 3, I will accept any reviews, and I will be quite surprised if anyone reviews at all, because I am generally used to being unpopular. 4, I will try to spell everything correctly to the best of my abilities, but I don't want to research everything. Most of this will come out of what I remember, unless there is something I have to research that is vitally important to this story.  
I know I spelled Kathryn Kathrine, unfortunently I can't go back and correct it. Parts of the sight have accessabillity problems for me.  
Now, let me explain some things about the timeline, which is generally unaltered accept for some of the following:  
Voyager's crew never discovered the colony of Talaxians, so "Homecoming" never occurred. "Endgame" never occured. Voyager has been in the delta quadrant for nine years so far. Chakotay and Seven of Nine are married, though it isn't important to this story. If I missed something or you don't understand something in my story, please feel free to review. Now, on to the story.

Chapter 1

"Captain's log, stardate 58213.2. We have encountered what appears to be a sentient vessel adrift in the delta quadrant. We've temporarily stabalized it's antimatter containment field. Lieutenant Torres and I are going to beam over to the ship, but I have a bad feeling about this situation. I've learned, over the years of being in the delta quadrant, to trust my instincts. I have a feeling there's going to be company."

"Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager, along with who I assume to be her cheef engineer, welcome abord. You may call me Kira. Before we start repairs, you may want to know that there are six Hirogen vessels approaching. They will be here in thirty hours. Your sensors can't detect them, but mine can. They are traveling at warp nine point five. You should be able to detect them in fifteen hours with those borg enhanced sensors of yours. Now, the repairs to my antimatter containment field will only take a few moments. Sorry for talking so long, but I thought it would be important to notify you." Kira said.

"Janeway to Chakotay, run continuous scans for Hirogen vessels. Notify me when they are in range of our long range sensors." Janeway said as she tapped her com badge.

"Aye Captain." Chakotay responded.

"What is your cheef engineer's name?" Kira asked.

"Lieutenant Torres." Janeway responded.

"Thank you for the assistance, Lieutenant Torres." She said.

"You're welcome." Torres responded, then turned to the Captain. "Captain, you might want to take a look at this."

Janeway walked over to Lieutenant Torres' location where a pannel lay open. They peered inside at the jumble of wires. Most of them were fused together, some looked as if they had melted and cooled.

"I wonder where these lead." Janeway mused.

"It looks as if they're fused together some how. Maybe I can..."

"Stop!" Kira yelled, but Torres had already been flung across the room. Janeway rushed over to her, running away from the force field that surrounded the bundle of wires. It had happened when Torres had tried to touch the wires with a tool she had to try and pry them apart.

"B'Elanna, are you all right?" Janeway asked with concern. Torres coffed, gasping for breath.

"What, was that?" Torres said when she was breathing again.

"That was a defense mechanism, one I couldn't control B'Elanna. Are you all right?" Kira asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Torres said, pushing herself to her feet.

"Close that panel, those wires are supposed to look like that, it's how they were designed. If I can guide you through rerouting power to my primary processor, I can help automate many of the repairs to my systems." Kira said.

"All right, I'll let you guide us." Torres said as she closed the panel.

"All right. About four feet to your left, there should be a pannel on the wall, about at your eye level. Open that." Kira said. Torres followed her directions. "Good. Now, inside, you should see a bundle of optical wiring that runs from my power grid to the central processor."

"I see it, but it looks as if it was cut by someone." Torres said.

"Something's wrong, my internal sensors just went off line, I can't see." Kira said, sounding frightened.

"Step away from the panel." A man said. Torres turned to see the man holding Janeway captive.

"Who are..." Torres started to say, but the man cut her off.

"Step away from the panel or she dies. Don't think about contacting your ship, I've put a dampening field over this room. Now, step away."

Torres did so, keeping her eyes on the man and the captain.

"Now Kira, you're going to listen to me and do exactly as I say. My instructions are quite simple. Destroy Voyager." He said.

"I can't do that." Kira said.

"You will destroy Voyager or Janeway dies along with Torres." The man said.

"I can't..."

"Do it, immediately!" He yelled, holding the point of the knife to Janeway's throat.

"Warp core briech will occur in thirty seconds." She said.

"What are you doing!" He yelled.

"I will not destroy Voyager. You will release them or I won't stop the briech." Kira said.

"No, I won't release them, to much is at stake. I will have control of you." He growled.

"Warp core briech will occur in 20 seconds." She said.

"You will stop the briech or we'll all die!" He yelled.

"All right, I've stopped the briech. Unfortunently, you underestimate my abilities." She said, then the man disappeared in a shower of golden light.

"What did you do to him?" Janeway asked.

"I beamed him into an escape pod and launched it toward the nearest class M planet. He will survive." She said, then continued. "My internal sensors are still partially off line, will one of you help me get them on line again?"

"Yes, I'll do it. Torres, try to get her primary processor on line." Janeway said.

"Aye Captain." Torres said.

Kira carried on two conversations at once, one with Janeway and one with Torres. Each of them was in a different section of the ship making repairs. When both of them were done, Kira would have smiled if she could. She rerouted power to vital systems and brought them back on line until full repairs could be made.

"Ah, much, much better!" Kira said happily.

"We're happy to help." Janeway said.

"I know, and I thank you. By the way, the dampening field is off line, you can contact Voyager if you want." Kira said.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"Oh, no! Just great. The borg are here, they just came out of trans... Hold on!"

Kira banked sharply to the right. The inercial dampeners weren't able to fully compinsate for the movement, but the captain and Torres braced themselves against one of the walls as Kira turned sharply to avoid the borg ships exiting the transwarp conduit.

"We are the borg. You will be assimilated."

Kira couldn't believe what she was seeing. Numbly, she brought up the view screen so the captain and Torres could see what was out there. It was one borg vessel, but it was more like a borg station. It was as large as two moons and was heavily armored. As they watched, the ship separated in to smaller tactical cubes, all of them heavily shielded and armored. Kira quickly counted the ships. There were nearly one-hundred of them that she could see. They were surrounded on all sides by the borg ships. Kira inched back toward Voyager, taking position beside it.

"I would advise against opening communications between our two ships Captain." Kira said. She sounded frightened, but spoke with confidence, hoping they could come out of this alive.

"Ah, Kathryn Janeway. You don't appear to be on Voyager, and you have a new vessel. It will add to our perfection. We will assimilate your vessel after we have dealt with this one." It was the borg quene.

"You won't get your borg nanoprobes anywhere near me." Kira said.

"Is that so?" The quene said. Kira felt herself gripped by a tracter beam, but she knew how to disable it. She fired her phasers down the length of the beam, blowing out the tracter emiters.

"Yes, it is." Kira said, her voice steady and confident.

"We will adapt to your superior weapons and defense systems." The quene said.

"I will adapt as well. This discussion is over." Kira said, then closed the com line. "Captain, I'm sorry you won't be able to beam over to your ship at this time." Kira said.

"We can worry about that later. For now, let's coordinate our efforts with Voyager." Janeway said.

"I agree." Kira said.

Together, the two ships seemed to work as one as they dodged and fired at the borg ships. Janeway and Torres were doing some of the work for Kira so she didn't have to do everything at once, she just flew, matching Voyager turn for turn. She was impressed by Mr. Paris' pileting skills, she would have to see if he would fly her sometime.

Fourteen borg cubes came in, surrounding both ships on all angles. Kira flew at one of them, firing her torpedoes and phasers. She slammed through their shields, continuing to fire. The small ship flew through the cube, firing at everything she could, destroying the cube from the inside out. A second before the explosion, Kira went to warp for half a second, clearing the ship and punching a hole in it's hull. After that, the ship exploded taking four others with it. Unfortunently, Voyager was dammaged by the explosion. She could see the hole ripped in the hull. Lifesigns were scattered throughout space. Quickly, she locked on to them and beamed them abord, knowing Voyager wouldn't have time to do so as she was being fired on. The six crew members shivered, gasping for air. Torres and Janeway quickly went to check them as Kira fired back at the cubes, dodging them as well as she could.

"They're going to be fine Captain, see if they can help us." Kira said.

Within a few moments, all Kira had to concentrate on was flying and ocasionally firing a weapon at the cubes. The eight crew members inside her were repairing her hull and helping to rerout power to her systems. She was greatful, maybe she could do something to thank Voyager after this was all over.

The battle raged on for hours. All ships involved had taken heavy dammage. Voyager's warp engines were off line along with her impulse engines. She was on thrusters. Kira still had impulse and warp, but only one of her phaser banks was functional and her torpedo launchers were destroyed. There was only one borg cube left. It was undammaged and fully armed.

"Captain, another transwarp conduit is opening." Kira said, hardly able to believe it.

Out of the conduit came a borg spheer. It was fully armed and prepared to fight as well. Kira knew they couldn't win, but they couldn't get away either. She opened a channel, there was one more thing she wanted to try.

"All borg vessels, this is Kira. I will allow you to assimilate me if you let Voyager go. I surrender." She said. She saw the captain's eyes widen in surprise.

"That won't be necessary Kira, we're here to help you." A borg transmitted from the spheer. It was a ship under the control of some of the borg from Unimatrix0.

"Thank goodness, friends at last." Kira said.

They watched as the spheer and the cube battled with each other, neither ships able to get away from the fight. Eventually, the spheer slammed into the cube, destroying both ships. Kira wanted to relax, she felt the pain shooting through her as dammaged power conduits attempted to carry power to dammaged systems.

"Captain, request permission to dock in Voyager's shuttle bay." She said, sounding tired.

"Granted." Janeway said. She limped toward Voyager, barely able to move under her own power, but succeeding none the less. When she was docked, she powered down and felt herself lose consciousness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:  
Fly-Girl222 and Rono777, I was quite surprised, and enspired to see your reviews, even though the page was half loaded! I've been enspired, so I guess we'll just continue on to chapter 2! And, I'll remember "Breach", thanks! If anyone has any suggestions for me, simply review, and I'll get them.

Chapter 2

It had been several weeks since the battle with the borg. Lieutenant Torres was helping make repairs to Voyager, while trying to understand Kira's complex systems to repair her as well. The Hirogen vessels hadn't found Voyager because it had hidden inside a nebula, but they were patient. They would wait for Voyager to come out, then the hunt would resume.

"Torres to Janeway, we're ready to bring the warp drive on line." Torres' voice said through the captain's com panel on the bridge.

"Go ahead Lieutenant." Janeway said.

After a moment, the familiar thrumming of the warp core filled engineering. It pulsed with blue light as it created the power necessary to maintain many of Voyager's systems. Janeway looked around at her bridge.

"Tuvok, what's the status of our weapons and shields?" Janeway asked.

"Our shields are at one-hundred percent and our phaser banks are on line." Tuvok said.

"All right. Mr. Paris, take us out." Janeway said.

"Aye, captain." Paris said.

As soon as they were clear of the nebula, the Hirogen vessels detected their position and began to close in. Before they were in weapons range, Voyager went to warp. Before the Hirogen could follow Voyager, all their systems powered down. They were in darkness and floating. The only system left on line was life support. A voice boomed throughout the ships.

"You will not follow Voyager." It said, then their systems came back on line.

Before they could react, a wave came from the nebula, then struck the vessels, throwing them twenty lightyears away from the nebula and Voyager. By the time they were able to follow Voyager again, all evidence of their appearance would be erased. No matter, they would hunt others. They would still have victory.

The small station in the center of the nebula watched with satisfaction as the hunters were pushed away from Voyager's location. It was one of the last intelligent systems made by the same group of aylians that designed Kira. It's mission was complete, Kira was safe now. It iniciated a reactor overload, destroying itself and obliterating all evidence of Voyager's presents.

"How are the repairs going. Lieutenant?" Janeway asked as she walked into the shuttle bay where Kira sat.

"I've restored power to all of Kira's systems and replaced all the dammaged EPS conduits, but I can't bring the computer on line." Torres replied.

"Nice ship." Paris said as he walked into the shuttle bay.

Kira could here their voices, as if from a distance. She knew Torres couldn't bring her mind, the computer, on line. She had to. Slowly, she faught her way to consciousness, slowly activating the computer and her intelligence.

"Come to see if she's worthy of your pileting skills Tom?" Torres asked.

"I think I could arange that." Paris said.

"You'll have to ask her first, Tom." Torres said.

"W-w-warning. P-p-primary processor i-is f-f-functioning a-at t-t-ten p-percent. B-backup p-p-proces-s-sor i-is u-u-unavail-lable." Kira's voice said, but it did not sound as it had before. It sounded more like the computer's voice.

"T-t-torres, w-w-what's h-happened t-to m-me?" Kira asked, stuttering as she tried to process data with a half functioning processor.

"Your primary processor is not fully on line yet, I'm still trying to understand your systems." Torres said.

"Tom, I w-w-would l-love f-f-for you t-to f-fly me s-some d-day." Kira said cheerfully.

"Well, it looks like I got my permission." Tom said to Torres.

"Ah, Captain, Mr. Paris, and B'Elanna!" Neelix said as he strode into the shuttle bay. "How's Kira?"

"F-f-fine, a-accept for m-m-my partially f-functioning p-processor. A-and w-who a-a-are you?" Kira asked.

"I'm Neelix, Voyager's ambassador, morale officer, and shef. If there's anything I can get you, just let me know!" Neelix said, cheerful as always.

"W-wonderful N-n-neelix, I'll k-keep that i-i-in mind." Kira said.

"I think I got it." Torres said to herself.

"Ah, better, much better!" Kira said cheerfully. "You're crew is very accepting of me, Captain, I'm surprised." She added.

"We've met species that have artificial intelligence before, I don't see why you should be any different." Janeway said.

"Ah, I see." Kira said.

"Kira, you're weapons systems and shields are quite advanced, so is your warp drive. It took me six hours just to figure out how to get your engines on line." Torres said. Kira started to laugh.

"Wow, I'd not imagined you would try that. I scanned your ship when you rescued me, and I found that many of my systems would be compatible with your ship." Kira said.

"Those were my thoughts as well." Torres said.

"As long as you don't take anything from me, you're welcome to use my techknology. I have the design skimatics for my shield generators. They are regenerative, so that should help you." Kira said.

Suddenly, Voyager julted and shook. Soon after, the lights on the ship dimmed slightly and flashed red. Janeway and Torres along with Paris walked from the shuttle bay. Neelix followed, but stopped to asure her everything would be fine. When Kira scanned with her sensors, she saw the anomaly Voyager had run in to. It was some type of subspace rift. Luckily, they were far enough away from it that it only collapsed their warp field. When she realized they were scanning it but weren't moving away from it, she wondered why. Were these people explorers?

"Starship Voyager, our scans indicate you are holding the vessel Kira. You will relinquish her to us immediately." Kira received the communication as well, but simply listened passively so as not to alert the sensors of the other ship.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager. Why have you pulled us into your subspace rift?" Janeway asked.

Kira scanned, realizing that they were inside the rift now.

"You will give us Kira immediately, or we will destroy you." The man said.

"I know you, you held me hostage on Kira, didn't you?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, now give her to me, or I'll tap into her systems and make her start blowing your vessel up. Understand?" The man said.

"You won't be tapping into any systems, I changed my access codes." Kira said, now patching herself into the communication between the two ships.

"I created you, I made you who you are today! Granted, those aylians gave you intelligence, but I expanded your abilities, and I can break them down any time I want." The man said, looking dangerously into the captain's eyes.

"He's dangerous Captain." Kira said, but only said it to Voyager.

"Is there something we can give you..." Janeway said, but the man interrupted her.

"Kira." He said.

"I can't do that." Janeway said.

"Oh yes you can, and you will." The man said.

Kira felt the grip of a transporter beam. Desperately, she tried to stop the transport, but it was to late. She found herself in the shuttle bay of his ship, and he was standing in front of her.

"I've never abandoned a member of this crew before, and I'm not about to start now. Mr. Paris, follow him." Janeway said as the man turned his ship and went deeper into the anomaly.

"Aye Captain." Paris said.

"Well Kira, what do you think? You had momentary safety, but you don't have any safety from me. First, I'm going to shut down your systems with a dampening field. Then, I'm going to reprogram your little mind. You won't be able to stop me. Activate the dampening field!" He said.

With horror, Kira felt hrself starting to slip into unconsciousness.

"Help me help me help me help m..." She thought, then she was no longer conscious.

Sneering, the man stepped into the ship, looking around slowly. He remembered the first time he saw this ship. It was drifting in space, disoriented and confused. He had helped it, given it a name, and she turns her back on him? How dare she ever do that to him. It was all Voyager's falt. If they hadn't stabalized her antimatter field, she would not be here today. It was all that Voyager's falt, they were the ones he would get his revenge on. They caused this, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Captain Janeway! I will destroy your vessel, and you will never be alive to get Kira again! She will be all mine, you won't see her again!" He yelled, striding from the shuttle bay, his eyes glinting with insanity.

"Tuvok, where are those shots coming from?" Janeway asked, holding on to the arms of her chair as the ship shook vilently.

"Unknown Captain."

"Captain, our sensors just went off line!" Torres said from the engineering station.

"We're receiving a hale." Tuvok said as the ship stopped shaking.

"On screen." Janeway said.

"Ah, captain Janeway! It would appear that your sensors are now off line. You must surrender, or I wil destroy you." He said.

"Why would captain Janeway do that?" Kira's voice cut in.

"How did you get powered up? No matter." He said, then Kira screamed in pain as she was cut in half.

"Warning... Antimatter containment failure... In... Ten seconds..." Kira said, sounding both like the voice of the computer and a human in pain.

"Oh, jee. I'm really scared now!" He said, then started to laugh.

"Antimatter... Containment failure... In... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."

Kira could not scream as she felt the pain, the pain as she was torn apart by the explosion. She screamed in terror, then realized she had been dreaming. How was that possible, how could she dream?

"Good morning!" The man said, then slammed something into her hull. "Time to get up, Kira."

"Stop it, I'm up. Hey... What did you do, I can't..." She said, sounding slightly terrified.

"Oh yes, I couldn't have you in control of your own systems, now could I?" He said, then laughed.

"Please don't do this," Kira said, sounding panicked now.

"What, feeling a little trapped, are we? To bad, you're going to stay that way until Voyager can rescue you, if they ever do." He said.

"Oh, they will, I trust them." Kira said, starting to calm. She had to remain calm, collected.

"They don't even know where we are, miss. How can you be so sure they're going to rescue you, hmm?" The man asked.

"I know, oh, I know. She said.

In the Delta Flier, Tom Paris pileted the ship using thrusters with minimum output. They were slowly approaching the large ship where Kira was stored. Fortunently, Paris, Torres, and Kim would be able to transport inside Kira without being detected. Unfortunently, the Delta Flier would probably be destroyed because their position would be detected.

"I've configured the transporters to transport through the dampening field." Torres said.

"All right, let's go." Tom said.

Kim, Paris, and Torres stood on the transporter pad, then felt the familiar tingle as they were beamed abord Kira. Because of the dampenig field, they weren't detected, but Kira wouldn't be able to contact them either because she was isolated from her systems. She could see and feel everything, but she could do nothing, as if she were a paralyzed person.

"It looks like they've isolated her main computer." Torres said.

"Yes, yes, yes! They came, they came! Yes!" Kira cheered from inside her own mind.

"How long will it take to interface the computer with the systems?" Kim asked.

"Probably a few hours, but we can't stay here that long. Fortunently, she's sofisticated enough that we could use her systems without the aid of the main computer." Torres said.

"Now might be a good time to leave." Tom said, ducking down from the window. Torres and Kim followed. They had almost been seen by Kira's capturer.

"All right fly boy, show us how good your pileting skills are." Torres said.

"Yes mam." Tom said, sitting at the helm. Torres took engineering, and Kim took ops and tactical.

"Yes, go, go!" Kira cheered them on silently, even though she knew they couldn't here her.

"Planning to escape, are we?" The man said through the com system. "Obviously you aren't as good at this rescuing business as you thought you were. My dampening field lets you in, and disrupts Kira's pathways that lead from the computer, to her systems. Ah, the beauty of it! I've trapped you in Kira, and you wouldn't blow a hole through her hull. Do you know how agonizing that is for her? Hmm, I wonder how many of Voyager's crew I can get down here." The man said.

"I can't access the helm." Paris said.

"Well, you won't be showing off after all." Torres said as she stood. "Let's see if we can bypass the dampening field."

"No, no! That's not allowed. Sit at your station!" He said, then a force field forced Torres to sit back where she was. "Very good, now stay there, and don't bother me. Oh, you'll have access to the replicators, you'll survive. I'm not going to contact you again. Have fun!" The man said, then cut the communication.

"Dammit!" Torres yelled. "I can't do anything from this station." She said after reigning in her temper.

"I don't think anyone can do anything from their stations." Paris said.

"I can get sensor readings but that's it." Kim said.

"Keep track of what's going on in his ship. I want to escape at the first opertunity." Paris said.

"Yes sir." Kim responded.

"It's to bad the captain isn't here. There's coffy in the replicater files." Paris said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"We might need it if we're in here to much longer." Torres said.

Ten hours later, the small crew of three had made use of the coffy in the replicator files. Tom decided to replicate himself a pizza to try and relax. Torres had asked him if he was insane.

"No. Want some?" He asked. The three had realized that the force field surrounded all three of them, so that gave them the ability to share things they might have, but the stations were so close together that they couldn't switch chairs. They were stuck where they sat, but Tom Paris didn't seem to mind.

"Tom, shouldn't we be watching for an opertunity to escape?" Kim asked.

"Come on Harry, if we're going to be here a while we might as well make good use of the replicators." Paris said.

"I've got internal communications on line now, I was able to do it slowly. So Tom, how is your pizza?" Kira asked conversationally.

"It's good. It helps to pass the time, that's for sure." Paris said, stretching in his chair.

"Eating helps to pass the time? I don't understand." Kira said, confused.

"I don't know how to explain it. When we get back, ask Neelix. He might be able to help you figure it out." Tom said, closing the empty box. He put it on the replicator and pressed a button, recycling it.

"Ah, energy." Kira said. "If I had a little more, I might be able to disrupt this field."

"Tom, it looks like Voyager's here." Kim said.

"What is it, what did you find?" Kira said.

"I don't know, it looks like weapon signatures, but I can't get a clear reading from inside this shuttle bay." Kim said.

"Yes, the hull has absorbing materials." She said.

"Scan the interior of the ship for me, I want to see what's going on inside it." She said.

Harry did so. When they got to the bridge, Kira told him to stop.

"Good, good. Now, focus in on the view screen, we should get a good reading from his sensors." She said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kim asked as he did so.

"You're getting old Harry." Paris said.

"Good! Yes! Voyager is out there!" Kira exclaimed excitedly.

From the view screen, they saw Voyager firing relentlessly on the ship they were in. Suddenly, the dampening field went off line and Kira powered up her systems.

"Right! Now, fly boy, I'm assigning you as pilet. Torres, you can cover engineering, and Kim, you can cover ops. I think we'll work well together." She said, feeling Tom's skilled hands moving over her controls with the touch of an expert.

They flew directly for the doors of the shuttle bay. Kira fired her phasers at full power, destroying the doors and blasting them outward. Debris spun away from the ship as Tom flew straight through it.

"I think it's time I show you one of my secrets. Get me within twenty kilometers of Voyager." Kira said.

"Yes mam." Tom said, doing as she requested.

Kira activated her tracter emiters, surrounding Voyager with a sparkling field of blue energy. She pulled the ship in closer, evading the shots coming from the other ship.

"Tom, full impulse, take us out of this anomaly." Kira said.

Tom followed her instructions, but noticed that Kira's impulse drives were much more efficient than Voyager's were, much faster as well. When they were out of the rift, Kira engaged the warp engines. She started to speed up, moving to warp nine, warp nine point nine, but didn't stop accelarating. When she stopped, they were traveling at speeds quite close to warp ten, were traveling faster than slipstream or transwarp could have gone. Slowly, Kira powered down her warp engines, bringing them to a stop. The trip had lasted them only ten seconds, but they were fifteen-thousand lightyears closer to the alpha quadrant.

"I don't believe it." Kim said.

"Believe it Harry. Unfortunently that used up most of my antimatter reserves." She said, then sighed as she released Voyager from the grip of the beam. "External communications aren't on line, at least, not ones they could here out here in space. I guess it's time to dock again." Kira said, then made her way toward the shuttle bay doors. They opened and she entered the bay, then landed. She powered down her systems, but left external and internal sensors on line so she could monitor what was happening.

"Unfortunently, our problems aren't over. The borg still want to get their hands on me, and they won't stop. We'd better get started instaling those advanced weapons and shields." Kira said.

She knew the borg weren't going to stop getting her. That was their top priority. She would add greatly to their perfection. Once they assimilated her, they would assimilate the federation, and they would succeed in doing so. Kira knew, because she knew her systems and artificial inteligence would greatly advance the borg's knowledge and inteligence. If she were assimilated, she knew she could fight the borg from within, that was good. She would try her hardest not to be assimilated, but if that's what it came to, she had a virus just for them, a virus that would adapt when they adapted, and would defeat them. She was touched by Janeway's protection and would have cried from the emotions she felt when Janeway pronounced her a member of Voyager's crew. Maybe, just maybe, she could use their holographic systems to create an interface for herself, then she could interact with the crew. That would mean a lot to her and them, she was sure. For now,however, she would help them from her body that was the ship, and they would help her in return.

Author's notes:  
Review as always, and I'll get them as soon as I can. I probably won't be able to update this story on the weekends, but if I do complete this peace of fiction, know that it will be the first story I have ever completed. I know I'm not the best righter, but I try. Happy reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:  
I'm glad to see a few people have added me to their alert lists. I'm not going to name specific people here, but I'll just say that I'm surprised to see reviews from others. As I said before, I'm generally used to being unpopular, so when I read the first review I got, I was rather surprised! In this chapter... Well... You'll see, I won't give anything away here. ---- (four dashes) will note a signifficant time change, such as something months or years in the past. The same symbol will be used when returning to the present. On with Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

----

She was Kira, that was nearly all she knew. She was a ship, and she was in space, but where and why? Another ship was pulling her into a shuttle bay of sourts, so she decided to let them, to see what the person wanted. When she was in the bay, she saw a man walk in.

"Hello, my name is Mich. I detected your artificial intelligence and thought you might want some help. Shal I teach you?" The man said.

"Teach?" She said, confused.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you what you need to know." He said. "Now, shal we begin?"

----

He knew he should have taught Kira something ifferent than what he had, but the past was the past. She had surrounded Voyager with her tracter field, and he knew he wouldn't be able to catch her, but at least he could follow her. It would take him a while to get to her location, but he could do it. He would do it.

"Engage transwarp once we're out of the nebula and set a course for the alpha quadrant." Mich ordered.

Kira sat in the shuttle bay. She remained mostly powered down and quiet. The crew were all working to make further repairs to Voyager, so she was alone. She didn't want to scan the ship to see what they were doing, but she didn't want to be alone either. She wanted to talk to someone, even if it was someone she hadn't met yet. She scanned the ship they called the Delta Flier, having retrieved it before exiting the nebula. It was not dammaged, which Kira found surprising. She thought Mich would have destroyed the Flier, but he hadn't. She thought back on how nice he had been before when he had taught her, but something had changed that last day. He had been distant and cold. Something had happened to make him evil, but what had happened? She had barely escaped with her life that day, then Voyager had found her and saved her.

"Janeway to Kira." She received the signal from Captain Janeway's com badge.

"Kira here." She responded.

"We're ready to test the new weapons systems. I thought you should supervise the tests." Janeway said.

"All right, let me launch, then. I'll be able to check your progress easier if I'm outside Voyager." She said.

She powered up her engines as the door to Voyager's shuttle bay opened. She exited the bay, feeling the familiar tingling sensation as she sped through the force field that held the air in the bay. She felt the cold of space against her hull, and it was oddly refreshing compared to the atmasphere of the ship.

"Kira to Voyager, I'm ready to observe your tests." She said.

"We're going to target the asteroid which is four-hundred kilometers in front of us." Janeway responded.

"All right, I'm watching. I would advise using the phasers at a low setting to begin with." Kira said.

She watched as Voyager fired the newly improved phasers at the asteroid. They vaporized a part of it, and the rest of it was glowing from the heat. Kira watched as they turned to a much larger asteroid in the field, then fired their phasers at half power. The entire asteroid was vaporized.

"It seems my weapon systems work much better on your ship than they do on mine, probably due to the power requirements." Kira said through her communication with Voyager.

"Will you help us test our shields?" Janeway asked.

"Certainly." Kira said, then took position in front of Voyager. She noticed their shields raise, then flew around the ship, firing short bursts of phaser fire into their shields. "Well, that seemed to go well." Kira said.

"It did. Thank you for helping us." Janeway said.

"Not a problem, Captain, Have you noticed a planet about three lightyears from here, it's class M, and I think it has some supplies your ship and my own could use." Kira said.

"Astrometric sensors have detected the planet." Seven's voice said.

"Good. I think we should set course and get some supplies before we continue. I know I need them." Kira said.

"I agree." Janeway said.

Both ships set course for the planet and shortly went to warp. Voyager was in front of Kira, leading the way.

In his cloaked ship, Mich watched with satisfaction as the two vessels went to warp. He looked at a monitor which monitored the condition of a body he had created just for Kira. After the pain of being separated from her ship, he was sure she would enjoy her new form. Slowly, he started to grin as he followed them. She would be his. He grinned as he activated a transmitter that was designed to lure the borg. When he was near Voyager, he launched the transmission beacon. They wouldn't detect it, and even f they did, it would be to late for them.

Mining the Dilithium and Duterium was a success. Kira and Voyager were both ready to go for the next five years of travel due to the amount of formations on the planet. As Kira started to rise from the planet's surface, she detected a blip on her sensors. She recognized it. It was Mich, back again to try and catch her, but something else registered on her long range sensors. It was a transwarp signature, and it was coming this way. The borg would intercept them in less than two hours. Even as she registered all of this, she began to iniciate a program she had created just for this case. She knew she wouldn't win, and knew something was going to happen to her. She wouldn't be able to escape.

"I know you're out there Mich." Kira said, transmitting a general communication.

"Ah, and right you are." Mich said, then she felt the tracter beam capture her. "Don't worry, this will be painless, mostly." Mich said.

Her program had finished executing. It was done. She felt pain slam into her as Mich forced her intelligence into a data stream and transmitted it into his ship. She felt pain on every part of her body, as if she were on fire as her data stream was converted into nural patterns, then all the pain left her, and she was unconscious. The ship was released from the tracter beam, adrift. It's computer was powered down. As Mich left, entering Transwarp, another tracterbeam captured the drifting ship. It was placed in Voyager's shuttle bay.

"Captain, Kira has no power, but I think I can reactivate her, but it will take about a week. Someone overloaded her systems with some type of transmission." Torres said as she scanned Kira with her tricorder.

"Red alert! Captain Janeway to the bridge! The borg just dropped out..."

One shot was all it took to take the shield emiters off line, since the shields weren't activated quickly enough. Kira had calculated the borg's distance incorrectly. Voyager barely managed to escape from the borg, then crash landed on a planet, Unfortunently, they weren't going to launch soon.

In Mich's ship, the body blinked her eyes and they opened. She sat up, her eyes wild with terror and fear. She screamed as she jumped from the bed toward one of the walls. With shaking hands, she touched the cool metal surface and stared at the wall. She spun when the door to the room opened and Mich walked in.

"Oh, is Kira scared? You don't like your body? I think it suits you, what do you think Kira?" Mich said, glaring into her eyes. Kira was still looking wildly around, unable to focus. "Kira? Answer me!" Mich said, grabbing her face with his left hand and slapping it with her right.

"Ah!" She screamed, pressing her left hand over her cheek where he had slapped her. Tears came to her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, but this only increased her fear. She was a ship, she couldn't cry, and she didn't have hands. She didn't feel pain either, at least nothing compared to that.

"Janeway will never rescue you." Mich said, finally having captured her attention even as she frantically touched her face and hair with her hands.

"I knew what you were going to do but I'm scared, you did this to me!" She screamed, reaching out and grabbing his shoulders with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Yes Kira, I did. To bad, you're not in your original form anymore. Maybe I'll introduce you to yourself some time, drifting in space. Voyager probably forgot you, and that's just to bad for you. They can't find you, they probably think you're dead. Goodbye Kira, learn to live in the real world!" Mich said, then left.

She suddenly realized, as Mich left, that she was in a small shuttle. She stared around her as Mich launched it, but she didn't know how to control a ship like this, she had to be interfaced with it. When she saw Mich leaving and realized she was alone, she screamed in terror, unable to move herself or the ship. It was probably in her mind, but she thought she could here Mich laughing as he left her alone in space. He knew she would be terrified, but at least the program had worked, but then, Voyager would never come for her. Her fear turned into despair, and she collapsed to the floor, tears spilling down her face as she cried, unsure of what to do.

On Voyager, Torres had activated Kira's systems and had managed to activate her computer.

"Lieutenant Torres." Kira said, her voice sounding as it normally did.

"Welcome back." Torres said, then added, "I was getting worried we wouldn't be able to recover your artificial intelligence."

"Ah. There is a catch to that slight problem." Kira said.

"What do you mean?" Torres asked.

"Mich, that man who was capturing me, he has a copy of my intelligence. He's either done one of two things with it. One, he has destroyed it, or two, he has placed it in some type of holomatrix." Kira said.

"But, you're here." Torres said.

"Yes, I coppied my program before he took me, but we have to search for her. I need your help, but maybe your doctor would be a better choice. Please, I don't want to leave her behind." Kira said, her voice tinged with desperation.

"We can't go after anyone right now. Voyager is dead in the water. We hid from the borg when they came after us, but we're crash landed on a planet. We won't be launching any time soon." Torres said.

"Then I'll go, I can launch, I can recover her. Please, at least talk with your captain, please!" Kira said frantically.

"All right, I'll speak to her." Torres said.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Kira said, calming.

Torres entered the bridge, what was left of the bridge. The entire crew, including herself looked almost defeated. Neelix seemed to be the only one with bright spirits, but even his good mood wasn't raising the captain's morale much. Seven of Nine, Voruk, and Tuvok seemed to be the only ones uneffected by the somber atmasphere. As Torres rang the chime to the captains ready room and the captain told her to enter, she braced herself as she did so.

"Status." Janeway said. She sounded defeated as well.

"It will be another two months before we can get the impulse drive on line." Torres said.

"I want to be off this planet in one." Janeway said, sitting up straight and looking at Torres. "Understood?"

"Yes, Captain." Torres said.

"Dismissed." Janeway replied.

"Captain, I..." Torres said, intending to deliver Kira's request, but the captain cut her off.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant."

Torres turned and left, walking to the one barely functioning turbolift. When she entered, she saw Chakotay standing calmly, waiting to get off at his destination.

"How's the captain?" He asked as they headed for deck five.

"I'm worried about her commander." Torres said.

"So am I." Chakotay said, looking sadly at Torres.

"Chakotay, I just got Kira on line. She says she wants to go look for, someone." Torres said.

"Let me guess. You tried to tell the captain, and she wouldn't listen." Chakotay said.

"Yes. She seemed almost frantic when I brought her on line. I think she's going to leave weather we help her or not." Torres said.

"I'll talk to Kira, then the captain. Keep working on the engines while I'm gone. I'll come to engineering when I'm finished." Chakotay said.

"Aye, commander." Torres said, then got off at deck five.

After making minor repairs to the doctor's emiters, she headed toward engineering. It wasn't much better than the rest of the ship. Tools lay everywhere. The pulsing blue light of the warp core was not filling engineering.

Meanwhile, Chakotay was heading for the captain's ready room. He just returned from the shuttle bay, having talked with Kira for an hour about the situation. At the end of there discussion, Chakotay agreed that Kira couldn't complete her mission alone. After refusing to stay on the planet in Voyager's shuttle bay for more than another six hours, Chakotay had offered to go with her weather the captain let her or not. For the past few days, the captain had been terse with others, and always seemed to be on the brink of outright fury. If she didn't recover soon, he was going to have the doctor perform a psychological evaluation on her.

"Come in." Janeway's voice said from the com panel outside the door as he rang. He entered, looking at the captain behind her desk.

"Captain, I just came from the shuttle bay." Chakotay said, then Janeway started talking.

"I don't care if the delta flier is not fully functional. Obviously since we're landed, that doesn't matter at the moment does it commander?" Janeway said.

"I talked to Kira for an hour about her situation." Chakotay continued calmly. "She's going to leave in six hours weather someone helps her or not. Captain, she wants to go on a rescue mission to rescue her original mind. Mich coppied it and left before the borg shot Voyager." Chakotay said.

"We don't have people to spare commander." Janeway said, glaring at him with fury in her eyes.

"I told her if no one would come, I would help her." Chakotay said.

"You're not going. That's an order." Janeway said.

"What's wrong Kathryn? Ever since we crashed on this planet, you've trapped yourself in your ready room and you haven't talked to anyone." Chakotay said, matching her glare.

"You are out of line commander." Janeway said, her voice angry.

"Really? A few weeks ago, you would have been willing to listen to me. Now, you're determined to get Voyager back into space."

"That is enough commander. Dismissed!" Janeway said with fury in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kathryn." Chakotay said, removing his pips and com badge. He placed them in front of the captain, then turned and strode out of her ready room.

After Chakotay left, Janeway picked up his pips and com badge, looking down at them. She had lost so much, and now she couldn't get her crew home. She hurled them across the room where they hit the door, then bounced off and landed back on the floor. She did not move from where she sat.

"Janeway to Security, apprehend Chakotay!" Janeway said into her com badge.

On the other side of the door, Chakotay heard the sound of the com badge hitting the door and strode into the functioning turbolift.

"Sick bay." Chakotay said.

"Are you ill, commander?" Seven said. Chakotay turned to her.

"It's the captain." Chakotay said.

"You have removed your pips and your com badge commander." Seven observed.

"Yes, I have. I'm going on a rescue mission with Kira."

Chakotay explained the situation to Seven as they walked through the coridores, then into sick bay.

"Ah, commander, Chakotay." The doctor said, turning to them.

"Doctor, I want you to examine the captain." Chakotay said.

"What's wrong?" The doctor said with concern.

"She's isolated herself from the crew, and she yelled at me when I spoke to her about Kira and her desire to go on a rescue mission." Chakotay said.

"I assume you're going with Kira?" The doctor said.

"Yes, I am. The captain ordered me not to go, but I made a promise." Chakotay said.

"I will accompany you. The odds of success will be greater if there are two of us." Seven said.

"I'll examine the captain." The doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor." Chakotay said.

"Good luck. You're going to need it." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Chakotay said, then Chakotay and Seven walked out of sick bay.

When Tuvok heard the order to apprehend Chakotay, he told his security teams to wait for his order to proceed, then walked over to the door to the captain's ready room.

"What!" Janeway yelled as Tuvok entered.

"Captain, normally I would not question your orders, however, under the circumstances I believe it would be logical for me to do so." Tuvok said as he stood in front of her desk, looking at her calmly. He took in the com badge and pips that were on the floor as he glanced back at the closed doors.

"Just stop Chakotay from leaving." Janeway said, glaring at him in anger.

"May I ask what Chakotay's actions were to warrent such action?" Tuvok asked.

"That!" Janeway yelled furiously, pointing at the pips and com badge. "He disobeyed a direct order, then it turns out he is going on some unnecessary rescue mission!"

The door rang again. Janeway stood, walking over to the door, furiously hitting the panel that opened it.

"What do you want, Doctor?" Janeway said, glaring into his eyes.

"Captain, commander Chakotay..." The doctor said, but the captain cut her off.

"Commander Chakotay has no authority!" Janeway said, then picked up the com badge and pips. "See what he's done? Chakotay can't give orders without his uniform, can he Doctor?" Janeway's hands were shaking.

"Captain, the crew is concerned." The doctor said.

"Then get my ship off this planet and you won't have any reason to be concerned." Janeway said.

"Captain, please accompany me to sick bay." The doctor said.

"I don't want to go to sick bay." Janeway said dangerously.

"Captain, I believe it would be prudent for you to follow the doctor's instruction." Tuvok said. Janeway spun and glared at him.

"Detain Chakotay and there won't be any need for this." Janeway said.

"Captain..." Tuvok said, but Janeway cut him off.

"Do it, and I don't need to go to sick..." The doctor injected the captain with a hypo spray he had, then caught her when her body went limp.

"Tuvok, as chief medical officer, I am relieving Captain Janeway temporarily of her command. Since Chakotay is going on his rescue mission, you are the commanding officer." The doctor said.

"A logical decision." Tuvok said.

"Doctor to transporter room one, two to beam to sick bay."

After a moment, they dematerialized. Tuvok walked out on the remnence of the bridge. There were a few ensigns on the bridge, who were staring at him as he walked out.

"As you were." Tuvok said calmly, then walked from the bridge.

"Seven, you're coming to?" Kira asked, surprise in her voice as they launched.

"Yes." Seven said.

"Good, that makes our job easier. Chakotay, I here you're a good pilet. I need you to fly, and I'll need Seven to concentrate on the weapons and tactical systems while I try and trace his trail. He probably abandoned her, just like he did me. All we have to do is find her, but he might be watching in his ship. I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Kira said.

In the shuttle craft, Kira, in human form, was staring at herself, tears pouring down her cheeks. They weren't going to find her, they would never find her. She walked over to the shuttle's controls, staring at them, trying to figure out what to do, but she knew hardly anything. She was once again, unfamiliar with her surroundings, and she was terrified.

"Warning. Warp core breach in two minutes." The computer said calmly.

"How can you be so calm!" She screamed.

"Unable to process statement." The computer said.

"Where's Voyager?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Unknown. Warning, unidentified ship approaching." The computer said.

"Put it on the screen." Kira said, trying to calm herself.

"Unable to comply. Visual display is non-functional." The computer said.

"You ideot! Just do it!" She yelled frantically as the world started to spin around her. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do.

"Unable to comply." the computer said.

"No! No I don't want to die! Please no! No!" She screamed.

"Warning. Warp core breach in one minute." The computer said.

"Don't you talk to me!" She yelled.

"Acknowledged. Deactivating voice interface." The computer said.

Kira started to cry in fear as she trembled and rocked back and forth. She didn't want to die, but she was going to die. Why did her life have to end this way? Everything was spinning and blurred, and she vaguely realized she was screaming as panic took her over. She didn't want to die didn't want to die didn't want to die...

"Our shields are off line." Seven said as Mich fired on Kira relentlessly from his ship.

"Iniciating transport!" Kira said desperately. Chakotay and Kira watched in horror as the ship, the shop containing Kira's original intelligence exploded into a ball of flame which quickly disappeared. Seven was also horrified, but the emotion only showed slightly on her face.

"Help! I can't stabalize her pattern in the transporter buffer." Kira said frantically. Seven quickly walked over to the transporter controls as Chakotay put the shields up and continued to evade Mich's vessel.

"The pattern has been stabalized." Seven stated, then the girl materialized, curled in a ball, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She was screaming in pure panic.

"Chakotay, get us out of here!" Kira yelled over the other girl's screams of panic. Seven sedated her and walked back to tactical.

"I can't! You're warp engines are off line!" Chakotay said.

"Commander, I'm detecting a nebula approximately five-million kilometers from our current position. It can hide us from his sensors." Seven said.

"I'm setting a course." Chakotay said, and Kira felt herself flying toward the nebula. As soon as they were inside, Kira was blind, but she did not panic.

"I can't see out the windows you two, try not to smash me into anything. My sensor range is limited to two meeters." Kira said.

"We should be able to take you through the nebula. If we stay far enough ahead of him, he won't be able to follow." Chakotay said.

"Do your best, commander. Seven, will you help me wake, Kira?" Kira said, pausing for a moment before mentioning her own name.

"I will comply." Seven said, walking over to the transporter pad where Kira still lay.

She injected her with another hypo spray, and she blinked, opening her eyes. They widened as she looked up at Seven.

"It's all right, you have nothing to fear here. Do you recognize me?" Kira said.

"Who are you!" Kira screamed at Seven.

"My designation is Seven of Nine. You are safe." Seven said, trying to sound gentler than she normally sounded.

"S-s-seven? I'm s-scared." Kira choaked, then started to cry as she grabbed Seven who helped her to her feet.

"I beamed you out of the ship, you're safe." Kira said, her voice kind and suthing.

"K-kira? The p-program worked, but then, w-why did you c-come?" Kira asked, shaking as she hugged Seven who put her arms around her in return. Seven knew, due to her experiences on Voyager, that Kira only wanted someone to comfort her.

"Even though I am you, I care about you Kira, I want you to have a chance at life." Kira said.

Kira continued to cry as she clutched Seven, afraid and unable to think clearly. Chakotay navigated Kira through the nebula that blinded her external sensors, but at least Kira could still see everything that was happening inside her.

"Captain, how do you feel?" The doctor asked, leaning over her with concern in his eyes.

"Doctor?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, it's me." The doctor said.

Janeway remembered what she had said, what she had been doing the past few days, and she felt guilty.

"Did Chakotay leave?" Janeway asked.

"Yes Captain. He left with Seven." Tuvok said.

"Tuvok, Doctor, I'm sorry for what I said." Janeway said, looking up at both of them, her face filled with sadness.

"You've been under a lot of stress lately Captain, we all have. No one blames you for what you said." The Doctor said.

"The crew?" Janeway asked.

"They're fine Captain. You should rest." The Doctor said, and for once, Janeway did not argue. She closed her eyes, then fell asleep.

"Wa-arning. I-intruder alert." The barely functioning computer said.

Four borg appeared in front of Tuvok and the Doctor. Both of them pulled out phasers and started firing at them. They disabled two of them before the others adapted. Tuvok grabbed one of them by the arm, flipping him over his head and smashing him against a bulkhead. The doctor grabbed a hypo spray and injected the other, knocking him into unconsciousness. Three more materialized in sick bay. Janeway jumped up from the bed and grabbed one of them, pinning it to the ground. She ripped out it's cortical node. The other two were holding Tuvok while a third prepared to assimilate him. The doctor charged at the borg, grabbing him and throwing him against a wall, knocking him into unconsciousness. Six more borg materialized in the room, and they knew they weren't going to win.

"We've exited the nebula, and I can't find his ship on sensors. He must still be in there." Chakotay said.

"Ah, relief." Kira said, sighing. She could see again.

"We should return to the planet." Seven said.

"All right. I'm setting a course." Chakotay said.

"Here we go." Kira said, powering up something, but it wasn't a warp engine.

A tunnel of blue light appeared in front of the ship and Kira flew directly into it. They came out the other side, and Chakotay stared at what he saw on the screen, shocked. A heavily armed sphere was orbiging the planet where the crew was stationed.

"Hold on." Kira said, then dove into the atmasphere. "All right, Chakotay, Seven, I need you to go to the cargo hold, I've put some weapons there." Kira said. As Kira let go of Seven, she stared around her in wide-eyed fear, but managed to walk over to one of the chairs as Chakotay stood. She sat down, running her hands over Kira's control panels, staring at them.

"I do not see the usefulness in using inefficient primative weapons against the borg." Seven commented as she caught sight of the guns in the cargo hold where they stood.

"The borg probably won't be able to adapt to them so easily, that's what the usefulness is. If you want to help your crew, take a few guns, and I'll transport you to the surface. I'll try and get that ship out of orbit." Kira said.

"All right, let's go." Chakotay said after collecting some guns and amunition.

As Kira beamed Chakotay and Seven to the planet's surface, she flew back into space. Her hull quickly cooled from the searing heat it had been exposed to. She immediately put up her shields and started to fire at the sphere. Beams of blue light from Kira's weapons and green light from the borgs crossed betwene each other as both ships fired at one another. Kira was receiving dammage while Kira was clutching on to the consul she was near with terror.

"Kira, listen to me, I need you to disconnect the AWC, do you understand? I need you to disconnect it, can you do that for me?" Kira said, her voice calm as she felt some phaser fire penatrating her shields.

"Yes," Kira said, her hands shaking.

"I need you to calm down. Everything is going to be all right, just think of your eyes and ears as sensors, and your body as the hull and the ship, all right? Can you do that?" Kira said.

"Ok, ok." Kira said, breathing deeply as she tried to calm. She was a ship, that was all, just a different type. She ran her hands over the consul. She was a ship, her hands were the tracter beams, her skin was the hull. She could do this.

She jumped up, running to a pannel on the wall. Pulling it off, she looked at the wires inside it for a moment, then started to disconnect them quickly. Her hands were steady, her face showing no emotion. When she was done, she gently pulled the small device from the jumble of wires and placed it on a chair beside her. Before she closed the panel, a spark of electricity slammed through her head, but her body continued it's task as her hand slammed the panel closed. She fell to the ground, unconscious and barely alive.

With determination, Kira flew directly at the borg vessel, flying as fast as she could without entering warp speeds. At the last moment, she ejected her warp core. She had been flying backward at the time, so her core flew out of the ship and smashed into the borg vessel. Kira flew forward at the exact moment she detinated her warp core, flying as fast as she could, barely keeping ahead of the shock wave that came with the explosion of the borg vessel. She flew into the atmasphere with determination, hoping there were no more borg on Voyager. She had to get Kira to sick bay quickly. Releaved when she found no signs of borg, she locked on to Kira and transported her into sick bay. Just then, her impulse engines and thrusters failed, and she started to fall toward the ground. She used her emergency thrusters to slow her descent, but she still felt pain rip through her as she slammed to the ground. She could see Voyager only a few hundred meters away. When she finally stopped sliding along the ground, Voyager was only two meeters from her. Amazingly, her external sensors and communication systems were on line, but that was all. Her transporters, life support, engines, weapons, every other system was off line, accept for her computer, her mind. That was good.

"Kira to Voyager, respond." Kira said frantically, transmitting through her communication system.

"Chakotay here." Chakotay said.

"Kira is hurt, can you transport her to sick bay?" Kira said.

"Yes." Chakotay said, and she felt Kira leave her.

"Thank you. You might want to get an engineering team out here to take a look at me, but I want Torres to enter, I need to show her something. Janeway to." Kira said.

"What happened?" Janeway asked as she strode in to Kira's cabin followed by Torres.

"Don't worry about that, hurry, I don't have much time left." Kira said.

"It looks like your computer is failing." Torres said.

"Correct, how hurry. Near the left wall, on the floor, there is a device. It will help you get to the A-a-alpha quadrant. It c-c-creates wormholes. Take it, u-use it." Kira said, then her voice became a computers voice. "W-warning. Main computer f-failing."

"We can't take your techknology." Janeway said.

"Use it C-c-captain." Kira said, then her computer shut down. Just before it did, she sent a transmission into Voyager's main computer, then she shut down completely. Her techknology began to overload, Kira's final act to ensure her techknology did not fall into aylian hands, but it was not an explosion, it simply melted. Torres stared, unable to believe it.

"She's dead." Torres said, unable to believe her eyes or her tricorder. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:  
I swore I wouldn't take a long while to update, but it's been a while since I've updated this story, but after this chapter, I'm putting it on hold for a while. Should have done that earlier, but all you can do is look forward to the future.  
I've got no more ideas for this story, and my mind is taking an entirely different turn with my new story. If anyone has anymore ideas, let me know.

Chapter 4

Life had returned to normal on Voyager. Kira, the vessel, had eventually melted completely. All that was left of her was a puddle of metal. Kira, the human, was all that was left of her, and she had spent the day after the crash recovering from the shock to her brain. She had eventually adapted to life on Voyager and had become one of Torres' engineers. She had managed to help Torres get the ship into space within a few weeks, displaying her impressive intelligence and knowledge. Kira and Seven often tried to see which one of them was superior. It was clear to the Voyager crew that the two of them enjoyed the game, but Seven displayed no or little emotion, while Kira loved to display hers.

"You're correct about creating a wormhole that is unstable using the AWC, at least with Voyager, but we can stabalize it with a pulse of nutrinoes from the deflector dish, then it would be a simple matter of directing the end point to the specific spacial coordinates. Granted, it would only stay open for a few seconds, but Voyager could get through." Kira said.

"The likelyhood of this succeeding is minimal." Seven stated.

"Come on Seven, at least we'll have a chance. Even captain Janeway wants to get Voyager home." Kira said as they walked into the mess hall.

"Nutritional supplament Beta Three." Seven said, obtaining the requested container of liquid from the replicator.

"Don't you think it's worth a try? Think about it Seven." Kira said, patting her on the back, then walked over to the bar. "Neelix!" Kira hugged the talaxian.

Since she had adapted to life as a human, she became an affectionate person. None of the crew seemed to mind, because she didn't touch those who would. She pulled away from Neelix, patting him on the shoulder as she smiled down at him.

"How are you this morning?" Neelix asked with his normal exuberance.

"Just fine. You know what I like, right?" Kira asked.

"I've had it made for the past fifteen minutes." Neelix said, walking into his kitchen. He came back out carrying a plate of something greenish and lumpy, but Kira had enjoyed it.

"Thank you, Neelix." Kira said, then turned and walked to a table.

"Good morning." Paris said as he sat down in front of Kira at the same table she was at.

"Tom!" Kira said after swallowing. "How's pileting Voyager?"

"Oh, normal I'd have to say. We haven't run into anything for a while now." Paris said.

"Like spacial anomalies?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Yeah, like spacial anomalies." Paris agreed.

"Janeway to Paris, report to the bridge." Janeway's voice said through Paris' com badge.

"On my way." Paris said.

Kira got up and followed him, her eyes bright with the eagerness and curiocity of a child. She bounded into the turbolift as she followed him. Paris looked at her and smiled, but made no comment.

"We are entering orbit." Tuvok stated as they entered the bridge.

"We're being haled Captain." Kim said as Paris walked to his station. Kira stayed back, watching from her position by the turbolift, but when she saw the face on the screen, she gasped silently.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager." Janeway said, confused. She glanced back at Kira, then at the face on the screen. They were identical.

"Janeway? I've heard of you." Kira's eyes widened. Even the voice was the same.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, there is something you can do for me. Actually, perhaps there is something I can do for you."

"Captain, the computer just went off line." Kim said from ops.

"Helm control is out," Paris said.

"As our communications and sensors." Tuvok continued.

The lights on the bridge flickered, then Kira saw them deactivate. She carefully made her way forward as she heard power throughout the ship deactivate, then a haunting laughter echoed throughout the ship.

"So, Ms. Janeway, you believed me? That was a good trick." Mich said, grinning as he appeared in front of Janeway. "It's too bad I just had to crash your party."

"Would you care to tell me," Kira asked, her eyes blazing with fury as she faced him. "what you have done."

"Now, now, that would ruin the surprise, would it not? After all, you didn't know anything before, why should you know anything now?"

Mich grabbed her, then slapped something against her temple. Kira felt as if she were floating, but she was still aware of her body.

"What... Have you done?" She asked dreamily, feeling herself float further from her body.

"It's a wonderful interface, excelent indeed! It can convert human brain patterns in to a data stream. And I think, dear Kira, I know exactly where I'll place you. Don't worry, I'll leave your body behind with some, rudimentary skills."

He grinned, laughing again. Kira felt herself squeezed in to a tunnel, and tried to shift. She couldn't move, however, and her discomfort increased. She couldn't speak, couldn't even think. All she could do was feel. It was pain again, but she knew it would soon pass. When it did, she saw herself hitting controls. She was in the astrometrics lab. She blinked, somehow sensing another presents with her. Where was she?

"Where am I?" Kira asked, then gasped. Was she inside Seven of Nine?

Much to Seven's annoiance, Kira spun, sprinting from astrometrics. Luckily, the turbolifts still worked.She entered one, then set the controls to head for the bridge. When it stopped, she had to pry the doors open. Odd, Kira thought, but didn't concern herself with it as she shoved the doors open, striding on to the bridge.

"Kira?" Mich asked. His voice was calm. He held two phasers, boh set on a wide beam setting as he covered the bridge.

"Why did you put me here? What purpose does it serve?" Kira asked angrily.

"Two in one package, my dear. I get a live borg drone, and I get you, Kira. Isn't it wonderful? Now, for my experiments, you will tell me if you can communicate with Seven." Mich demanded.

"We will not comply." Seven said, and Kira found it disconcerting for someone else to control what she thought was her body.

"Oh, won't you?" Mich asked, smirking. "I think if you don't, I shall fire one of these phasers. It's set to kill, and it's on wide beam. It would be within your best interests to comply with my demands."

"Comply with this!" Kira shouted, charging toward Mich.

His eyes widened, unprepared for the attack. Kira slammed in to him, grabbing his upper arms. She used Seven's borg strength to flip him over her body. As he fell, she spun, diving on to his body. She slammed her elbow in to his throat, and Seven caught his fist with her other hand as it came up toward her face. With all the anger she could, Kira made to twist Mich's wrist, but a hand grabbed hers.

"No," Kira looked up, catching sight of the face that used to be hers. She looked scared, somehow pleeding in some way.

Seven caught sight of Mich reaching for something. Before Kira knew what was happening, Seven lept off of Mich's body, pulling Kira's old body with her. Mich slapped something on his side, disappearing in a sparkle of transporter energy. Gently, Seven placed the girl on the ground, and Kira looked in to her eyes.

"Who am I?" She asked in a trembling voice, grabbing Seven's hands. Kira felt the touch as if it were her own, and she returned the grip.

"Who do you want to be?" Kira asked, smiling slightly.

"I don't know," She replied with confusion.

"Seven?" Janeway asked. Kira turned to the left, then Seven locked eyes with the Captain.

"Kira is here as well, Captain." Seven said, then added, "It is rather disconcerting."

"I know it is..." Kira began, then stopped. "We've got to work something out."

"Oh no you don't, because you're leaving with me today." Mich said, having appeared behind Seven's body.

Before either of them could react, Kira felt Seven's body freeze. The girl knew she was in danger, stumbling away from her as she pried her hands from Seven's frozen grip. Mich grabbed her frozen body, then transported off with it.

"I would love to see your shipmates track us now, wouldn't you?" Mich asked, then strapped Seven's body to an examination table. It looked more like something out of a torture movie, though, Kira thought as she eyed the instruments with a critical glance.

"What are you going to do to us?" Kira asked, then struggled to move. The strapps held her, however.

"Let's begin." Mich said, then laughed with victory as something descended toward Seven's head.

Pain was all either of them became aware of, and it seemed endless. Both tried to fight it, tried to block it, but it permiated the body they shared, felt as if it was taring their minds apart. Memories became disjointed, thoughts combined and twisted, and they had no identity. They were one being now, the pain having caused it. They were now two, then eight. They realized he was doing something to scramble their minds, something dangerous. Now they were one again, now twenty.

One wanted to establish an identity, one wanted to explore. Another wanted to break free, and yet another was afraid. They combine again, then were torn in to pieces. It didn't end, it couldn't end, it wouldn't end. They wouldn't be saved, couldn't be saved,and they were going insane. Time and thought became meaningless, personalities became twisted and contorted, torn and pushed together again. It was torture of the worst kind, and they wouldn't be saved. It couldn't be stopped. And yet, as soon as they realized it, their realizations became meaningless, the present became nothing. All they could do was scream. Scream and hope it would end. But how would it end when you didn't know what an ending was? For it was all they knew, then it was only part of what they knew. They were nothing and someone, then a crowd of someones. They were one and the same, then they were different and the same. They screamed and they didn't scream.

As Mich watched, he laughed, enjoying the cruel experiment. He wondered if they would realize what was really happening. He had connected many instruments to Seven's body, extracting her nanoprobes and annalizing her brainwave patterns. They were complex, complex and eligant, if you knew where to look.

"Victory at last!" He shouted in triumph. Voyager was pathetic. Voyager wouldn't save it's crew. He headed through transwarp space, untrackable and untraceable. No one would stop him now. No one could. And he would have the world! "Stop me now, Janeway!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: It's been quite some time since I've updated this story, in fact, I nearly forgot about it! This shall be the final chapter, however, and the story will come to its conclusion. I hope everyone likes it!

Chapter 5

The experiment continued. Mich laughed as he watched the status displays. Everything was proceeding according to plan. It wouldn't be long now, he thought to himself, his eyes glinting with insanity. Voyager couldn't track him, no one could. No one could track transwarp!

"You will be mine very soon, my dear!" Mich shouted, turned, then hurried from the lab. After all, he had his other experiment. He couldn't leave it unattended.

Leaving the lab was a mistake Mich would regret for the rest of his life, as short as it would be. Kira and Seven had finally unscrambled their identities, though there was a rather unexpected side effect. Kira was some of Seven's nanoprobes, her consciousness having migrated to them. Through them, she could feel the machines analyzing what was now hers as Seven struggled against the restraints that held her. Carefully, so as not to be detected, Kira absorbed the energy from the machines scanning her, beginning to replicate more nanoprobes. The process soon accelerated, and after a few minutes, she easily broke free of the machine. Electrical sparks flew free and slammed into her. Seven watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as an odd, rippling mass contorted in the air for a moment before landing on the floor. It looked almost like a shimmering pool of water, and Seven realized what it was. Her nanoprobes.

Alarms blared. Electrical sparks danced on the pool of nanoprobes, emanating from a damaged conduit. The pool grew in size, absorbing the energy, using it for further replication. The doors to the lab flew open just as the pool reshaped itself into a humanoid figure, Mich staring.

"Hello, Mich." Kira stated, her voice cold and enraged.

"No!" Mich shouted, quickly beaming out.

Kira stepped to Seven and sliced through the restraints holding her to the table. Seven stood urgently, Kira beckoning her to follow. She did so, both sprinting from the lab.

"Where are we going?" Seven asked.

"I am going to find Mich." Kira said coldly. "Then I'm going to kill him."

"I understand, but we should set this vessel on a course for Voyager." Seven said.

Kira stopped, plunged one of her hands into a control panel, then pulled it free again. She didn't bother to leave the panel repaired, as her hand hadn't actually passed through the panel. It had instead disintegrated what it had come in contact with until she'd interfaced with the ships computer. Both continued running down the corridor, then Kira stopped.

"Why I didn't think of this before I don't know." Kira said. "Go to the bridge. It's three decks up. I have a more effective means of getting to Mich."

Seven nodded, spotting the transporter room they were standing near, understanding what Kira was going to do. She then hurried to the bridge, her only goal to ensure the ship reached Voyager. Entering the transporter room, Kira walked over to the transporter and stepped into it, scanning every part of it and duplicating it throughout herself. She then transported directly to Mich, who immediately beamed to another location. Perfect, Kira thought viciously. Before transporting in, Kira deactivated his personal transporter through the remote link he'd just established. When she materialized, his eyes widened with horror and shock.

"You won't be getting away this time." Kira said, her voice emotionless.

"Please!" Mich shouted. "Don't kill me!"

Kira stepped forward and grabbed him. A fierce shock ripped through her and she found herself unable to keep her form. Mich cackled as she collapsed into a formless pool, entering commands quickly into a control panel. Unnoticed by him, Kira rose up, having already analyzed the energy and adapted to it. She lunged forward and grabbed Mich, slamming him into the panel he'd been working on. He screamed as the metal shattered, though Kira pulled him away before he could be shocked. Quickly, she turned him around and stared at his cut face, glared into his eyes with a cold, emotionless ferocity.

"I am going to ensure you never harm another being again." She stated, then to Mich's horror, she produced the same device he'd used to transform her brain patterns into a data stream. With determination, Kira put the active device on his temple, and Mich screamed.

"The course has not changed." Seven said as Kira entered the bridge, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Good." She replied. "How long will it take us to reach Voyager?"

"That's relative." Seven replied. "It appears this vessel possesses some type of temporal drive."

"Hmm." Kira responded thoughtfully. "Can you bring us out of transwarp just after this ship entered transwarp to get away from Voyager?"

"I believe so." Seven said.

Within only a few moments, the ship shuttered around them, signifying they had dropped out of transwarp. Voyager was exactly where they expected it to be. Taking hold of Seven's arm, Kira transported them both directly to the bridge.

The seen was almost as they'd left it. Kira, in human form, stared with wide eyes at everything around her. Janeway gazed pensively at the screen as if willing the sensors to detect something, anything. The ship was displayed on the view screen and Seven realized it hadn't taken them more than a quarter of a second to drop out of transwarp and beam onto Voyager's bridge. It was at that moment that Janeway's eyes widened and Kim said joyfully, "They're back!"

"Go to warp." Kira said calmly.

Janeway glanced back at Kira, turned toward Tom, then said, "Do it."

Voyager entered warp just as Mich's ship exploded, forming the subspace rift he'd used to capture Kira. The rift vanished into the past, where Mich would gain control of it and begin his quest for power. Unaffected by the explosion, Voyager warped smoothly through space, the only thing surrounding it the emptiness of space.

The reunion between Kira and the rest of the bridge crew was a joyful one, everyone including Captain Janeway allowing themselves to be less restrained with their emotional expression. As there wasn't anything requiring immediate attention, everyone asked how they'd managed to get back. Kira and Seven told them the story, Janeway giving Seven the rest of the day off so she could process the experience she'd been through. Seven thanked her and returned to the quarters she and Chakotay shared, he getting permission to follow her.

"What are your plans now that you're back aboard?" Janeway asked.

"My first plan is to help my double here." Kira said, smiling at the human body she once inhabited. "I don't think you'll have any further problems, though, since you don't actually have my technology."

"We still have the automatic wormhole creator you gave us from your ship." Janeway pointed out.

"True." Kira replied. "I don't know if you'll ever get it to work with Voyager, though. My technology is too incompatible with yours."

"Seven wants to keep trying." Janeway said.

"Doctor to the bridge."

"Janeway here."

"Captain, you might want to come to Sick Bay."

Janeway looked over at Kira as she rose from her chair, silently indicating to her to follow.

"On my way." Janeway responded, then tapped her communicator to close the channel.

Kira, her double, and Janeway entered the turbolift. In short order, they entered Sick Bay, where the Doctor was scanning a Vulcan woman.

"Who is she?" Janeway asked.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor responded. "However she got here caused extreme stress on her neurological pathways. She's fine now, but I doubt she'll be doing much for the next few days. Her emotional control might also be compromised somewhat, but I can't be sure of that until she's conscious."

"Can you wake her?" Janeway asked.

"I can, but please be brief." The Doctor replied.

After injecting her, he stood back, everyone waiting. Kira had known from Mich's database that he'd been performing some type of experiment using the subspace rift he'd gained control of, though she hadn't known what it was until now. If he'd had control of the rift for much longer, he could have displaced more than a random Vulcan from where ever she'd come. Deciding to keep her thoughts to herself for the moment, she stood next to her double, watching as the Vulcan's eyes fluttered. She opened them and stared at the ceiling, her face tensing with pain.

"I'm Captain Janeway of the federation starship Voyager." Janeway said as she stepped closer to the Vulcan.

The woman looked over at Janeway, then stated, "Ensign Salok. I apologize, Captain, I do not have a uniform."

"That's all right, we can get you one." Janeway replied. "Do you know how you arrived on this ship?"

"No." Salok said. "I had just been informed of my results of successful graduation from the academy. I was walking down the corridor after exiting the examiners office, then found myself looking up at the ceiling."

"You got here because of someone named Mich." Kira said as she stepped closer. "Don't worry, he won't be harming anyone again."

Salok's face then relaxed and her eyes closed.

"She's lost consciousness." The Doctor reported.

"Let me know when she's awake." Janeway replied.

Her, Kira, and her human double then exited Sick Bay and walked down the corridor. As they did, Janeway looked back at Kira and asked, "I'm curious, what exactly did happen to Mich?"

It was completely dark and he received no sensory information. Mich could do nothing but scream, beg for something, anything to end his existence. Of course, no one heard him. He struggled against his prison, though without a form to move, he could do nothing.

"End it!" He screamed. "Kill me!"

"Death is irrelevant." A woman's voice said, coming from everywhere and nowhere. "You will be assimilated."

The entire group mind of the borg consciousness pressed down on his own and he screamed, trapped in the unified mind of the borg, his single scream insignificant in comparison to the hole. He went unheard in the single voice that surrounded him, was unable to dominate the pure will of the collective. He had wanted to be the one in power. Now, he was the one who would be forever ignored, forever forgotten. He screamed and screamed as the data that was his consciousness was catalogued, determined to be a potentially dangerous program, and moved to an isolated portion of the borg's computer for future analysis. The borg vessel continued onward, assimilating the technology it had found in Mich's probe. Death would never come to Mich, and no one heard his screams. 


End file.
